


Getting together

by Steampunker



Series: Richard/Anyanna [2]
Category: Top Gear (UK) RPF
Genre: F/M, mentions of pubbing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-13
Updated: 2013-11-13
Packaged: 2018-01-01 09:22:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1043153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steampunker/pseuds/Steampunker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Richard and Anyanna start going out</p>
            </blockquote>





	Getting together

Lounging around the set I thought about how to ask Anyanna out. First it would be hard to get her away from James and second what would I say? Let's go get something to eat? Rubbish. I watched as she laughed with Jezza, James standing right beside her of course. He had been protective over her ever since we first met her though I guess I would be too if I was in his position. 

I guess I had been watching for fat to long because she walks over to me with a grin

"Heyo Hamster! What's the matter?" she asks cheerfully

"Nothing is the matter Anyanna." I say and she raises an eyebrow

"Yeah right not. Spill it." 

"Fine, I can't find a way to ask you out alright?" 

"Aw, you want to ask me out?" I blush looking away. That was a bad idea "Then why don't we go to the pub tonight?" 

"I was thinking about asking you out to dinner and you want to go to the pub?"

"I'm just an easy going kind of girl Rich. I wouldn't mind either." 

"So how about we go to the pub first?"

"It's a date." she kisses my cheek and James calls her over with a small glare at me. I just shrug smirking at him before walking off. I hear my cell go off and when I check it I saw I had gotten a text from Anyanna

'Meet you at the pub in a few alright?' I nod at her making her grin happily. Tonight is going to be fun.


End file.
